Changes by Motown Lady
by motown lady
Summary: <html><head></head>Phillip & Jamie King each deal with change as Amanda begins dating Lee Stetson. Set during "One Flew East."</html>


_**Changes & Growing Pains **_

_by Motown Lady _

_Philip King waited out in the Arlington Heights Middle School yard for his brother Jamie. He saw their friend, Billy Batson, leave with some classmates on their bikes and wished that he, too, could leave. Why did he always have to look after Jamie? He'd have to talk to his mother on that score! She knew they weren't babies any more but had a hard time accepting it and letting go, he thought. _

_Jamie had a hard enough time seeing their mom with Lee Stetson. Philip thought Lee was pretty cool and Amanda was certainly happier, so what was with Jamie's attitude? He tried talking to Jamie about Lee, but to no avail. Jamie was determined to hate anyone that wasn't Joe King. _

_He'd shut down on Philip, stomping away, saying he couldn't possibly understand! But Philip did. He remembered his dislike of Dean McGuire years ago and smiled, thinking how clever it was to fill Dean's gas tank with sugar. However, his mother and grandmother thought otherwise and punished him by making him pay for repairs with his own allowance! He had whined to Amanda, "But Mom, it'll take years to fix the gas tank. Do you know how long I'll have to go without buying baseball cards?!" But, with Amanda's help it only took a month's time. Soon, though, Amanda's relationship with Dean had fizzled out just the same. _

_Philip's friends already thought Jamie was a mama's boy, so Jamie rarely joined them on outings, causing Jamie to become more sullen and withdrawn. Looking at his watch impatiently, he saw that it'd been a half hour since school let out. _

_He saw their vice principal, Mrs. Dennis exit the building. She saw him and called out,"Philip? What are you still doing here?" _

_"Have you seen Jamie, Mrs. Dennis? He was supposed to meet me so we could walk home together."_

_Shaking her head, Mrs. Dennis said, " Peter Stiles said that he left with George Miller to go to the park and that they'd meet you there. Is there a problem, Philip?" _

_Philip was stymied! George Miller was hardly anyone's idea of a friend. As of a few days ago, he'd been menacing Jamie and his friends. Something was definitely up! Not too alarm Mrs. Dennis, Philip said, "Um, no, but could I maybe call my grandma and let her know? She worries if we're a little late." _

_The vice principal nodded, "Sure, go on in. Patty's still there. I'll see you Monday." _

_"Thanks. Bye." _

_He headed into the office where the school receptionist, Patty, was at. She let him call, saying she'd return in a few minutes. Philip dialed Amanda's work. A voice on the other end said, "International Federal Film?"_

_"Amanda King, please? It's her son, Philip." _

_The voice said," One moment, please." A few seconds later, it was Lee's voice Philip heard. "Stetson here" _

_"Lee? It's Philip, is Mom there?" _

_Lee smiled. "No, Chief, she's out on a location shoot today. What's up?" _

_Philip sighed. "Well, here's the thing..." _

_When Philip finished telling him what happened, Lee said," Ok, Sport, go outside and wait for me, ok? I'll be there soon." _

_When Lee at last arrived, Philip hurriedly got in the car._

_"Ok, now, how long ago did Jamie leave with George?" Lee began his Class C interrogation._

_"Probably an hour ago, George likes to "duck out" early. He isn't much for rules." Phillip admitted._

_Lee nodded. He was the same way at that age. "Ok, let's head to the park." _

_Spying Peter as soon as they arrived at the park, Phillip yelled him over. Peter ran over, "Hey, wanna shoot some hoops?" _

_But Philip shook his head. "Not now. Is Jamie here? We gotta get home." _

_Peter, too, shook his head. "Nah, he and George went to the B.C. movie theater. See ya." _

_Peter ran off and Philip looked at Lee. "Whoa, he's in for some serious lockdown time if Mom finds out. Baltimore?! What now?!" _

_Lee looked at his watch. "Well, I'm going take you home. You stay with your grandmother and I'll go get him. If your mom calls, tell her he's just at a friend's playing video games. I'll talk her later. I don't want to worry her." _

_Philip agreed. "Got it, thanks Lee." They pulled into the King driveway and Philip tried to explain, "Lee? Jamie's not a bad kid. I kind of acted out too, when Mom was dating Dean." _

_Lee tried to act nonchalant, "Who?" _

_"Oh, right, you didn't know Mom then. About 3 years ago, the weather guy, Dean McGuire, was going out with Mom. He was a total dweeb. Anyway, it didn't work out. Then she got the IFF gig and she's happier now then she was with that loser." _

_Lee laughed and clapped Philip on the shoulder, "You'd better go in." _

_Philip smiled and got out. "Thanks. Oh, uh, Lee?" _

_"Yeah?'' P_

_Grinning playing, Phillip said, "I won't put sugar in your gas tank, I swear." _

_Lee shook his head watching Philip run into the house. He remembered Amanda's tale of Philip's dislike of Dean and the gas tank incident. Smiling, he pulled out of the driveway and muttered, "You'd better not, pal, you'd just better not."_

It took Lee half an hour to find Jamie once he reached Baltimore. The new movie theater was located near the Orioles Stadium.

He parked and made his way across the street where he saw people filing out of the place. Scanning the crowd, he finally spotted Jamie and George making their way to the arcade, nearby.

Lee quickly grabbed them both from behind and pulled them along, saying, "Ok, fellas, play time is over. Let's go!"

When they got to Lee's car, Jamie angrily said, "Let go of us! Who died and made you the boss of me?!"

Lee tried to remain calm. " Look, pal, like it or not I'm the closest thing you've got right now to a dad since yours is god-knows-where, helping other families when he should be helping his own!"

Jamie growled, "Leave me alone already! What do you care what I do?! You got Mom wrapped around your finger, Phillip's in your back pocket and I can't imagine where you put Grandma!"

Lee looked at George and sighed. " I called your dad, he should be here.. right about…. now.."

Just then a red Chevy Blazer pulled up to the curb a stocky man, about Lee's age, got out. He shook Lee's hand, saying, "Roy Miller, George's dad. I sure appreciate you getting the boys. Thanks for the call, Mr. Stetson."

Lee nodded. "It's the least I can do, call me Lee."

Jamie mumbled, "I know what I'd like to call you."

Roy smirked and shook his head. "We gotta get home, Lee. Thanks again." His eyes narrowed at his son. "George, thank Mr. Stetson for his trouble."

George gulped at his father's tone. "Thank you, sir. Sorry." Lee patted the boy's arm. "It's ok, try to stay outta trouble, huh?"

George nodded and the two got into the Blazer and drove off.

Lee sighed and looked at Jamie, "Well, what should we do about you taking off like this?"

Jamie shrugged silently. 'Wow,' Lee thought, sadly, 'he really can't stand me.' He said, " Hey, let's take a walk, huh? Clear the air? C'mon."

Jamie reluctantly walked along. "Why? Why do you care so much," Jamie questioned.

Lee said slowly, "Well, I didn't have a real family to speak of growing up, just my uncle. We barely tolerated each other, although it has gotten slightly better over time. Then, after 10 years with IFF, I met a very special woman who changed my life completely and before long, I met her kids and I was hooked."

"You mean Phillip and me, right?"

Lee groaned. "No, the Kennedys, of course you guys, who'd you think I meant?" Lee grinned as he finished to let Jamie know he was only kidding.

"Lee, do you think they split up because of us? My mom and dad, I mean."

Lee shook his head. "God, no, whatever made you think that?"

"Well, he was gone a lot of the time. I kinda thought he didn't wanna be around until we saw him recently. He's getting remarried."

Lee nodded. "Your mom told me. How do you feel about it?"

Jamie shrugged. "Carrie's ok. It's just sometimes…."

Lee nodded. "It's ok, go ahead."

"Well, I get mad at Dad for leaving and at Mom for letting him go. Is that wrong?"

Lee swallowed hard. "No, Ace. I felt angry at my parents after their deaths. But it wasn't their fault, it was just an accident. I know it's not the same; you and Phillip still have your folks. But, things happen and life isn't always fair. You just have to hang in there. They love you more than anything and I'll bet if you talk to them, the way you're talking to me right now, things will only get better, ok?"

Jamie smiled and said, "Thanks, Lee. Hey, do you mind if we check out this camera shop before we leave? My photography teacher says if I want to take really good pictures, I'll need a good camera. Don't worry, I've got money for it."

Feeling hopeful that they'd reached a milestone in their relationship, Lee quickly agreed. "Yeah? Lead the way."

When they got home, they met Amanda in the kitchen. "Young man, you and I are going to have a long talk later! Now, go upstairs and get washed up for dinner. Move!" She playfully swatted Jamie's behind as he took off.

Lee cleared his throat. "Amanda, how did you…?"

Amanda sighed. "Mrs. Dennis called and talked to Mother. Why didn't you call me?"

Lee lowered his voice, "Because you were at the Federal Building." He kissed her, saying, "I think he's coming around, though. Hey, really, he's ok. Stop worrying, all right?"

Just then, Phillip came in, saying, "Excuse me, Mom? I kinda wanted to talk later about this, but since Lee's here, I'll do it now."

Amanda shook her head at Lee. What now, she mouthed to him.

Lee shrugged, "What is it, champ?"

"Well, Jamie's older now so I feel I shouldn't have to babysit him anymore. I mean, clearly, he handled today like a pro."

Amanda said tersely, "A pro, huh? Remember Dean and the gas tank, sweetheart? This tops that, but not by much!"

Lee groaned. "A-man-da! C'mon. Phillip's right, he got there ok, right? And I brought him home. End of story."

In very clipped tones, Amanda began, "Spoken like someone who hasn't raised a child."

Lee said, raising his voice, "In case you missed it, Jamie is a teenager. Phillip's right, you gotta stop babying him!"

They kept on and Phillip left the room with Jamie meeting him in their room. "So, when do I get paroled?"

Phillip snorted! "As soon as they stop arguing about child rearing. When I left, Lee was saying, 'What about Alexi? I did okay with him.' I didn't understand that, since the Feds had him in protective custody that one time he was in our house, or was it for underprivileged kids?" They shrugged and turned on the TV in Amanda's room. It was going to be a long siege.

The End


End file.
